Nuestro último tiempo
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Katsuki, Izuku, Uraraka y Todoroki, viven en un mundo cuya frágil estabilidad es acechada en silencio. Intentando seguir un curso de vida normal, ninguno de ellos imagina la catástrofe que se avecina. Al menos, no lo ven hasta que todo el dolor y el pánico explotan frente a sus ojos, en esa, la primera de sus últimas noches con vida. [AU KatsuDeku y Más…]


**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión.**

 **N/A:** Esta historia es un Universo Alterno al completo, por lo que los nombres de los lugares donde viven los personajes son inventados especialmente para ello. También, debido al tiempo, no tendré una fecha predispuesta para actualizar, sin embargo, intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible si es que interesa.

 **Advertencia:** Aviso de muerte de personaje. Nadie está libre de peligro, excepto los personajes principales. En cuanto a las parejas, serán diversas, pero la asegurada (por principio) es el KatsuDeku.

 **Sin más, espero que les guste…**

.

…

Primer Capítulo

…

.

 **1.**

Eran las tres de la madrugada de un día viernes cuando sucedió.

Como un fantasma, la imagen representativa de los recuerdos de su pasado pasó rápidamente por la calle del frente. Una luz verde en movimiento a esas horas de la noche, un susurro ligero que se desvaneció casi al instante. Solo una aparición difusa. No había forma de definir tal acontecimiento, más que como algo ocurrido solo dentro de su cabeza. Porque no había manera en que Izuku Midoriya estuviera corriendo por la carretera a las tres de la madrugada, tan veloz como un ser humano podía, y con un par de personas sospechosamente peligrosas siguiendo sus pasos.

Debido a las memorias más recónditas de su mente y lo que ser Izuku Midoriya significaban, Katsuki Bakugou dejó pasar tal suceso como una visión pasajera causada por el cansancio. Seguramente, se trataba de una asociación con su pasado derivada del exceso de bebidas energéticas que estaba consumiendo. Normalmente no lo hacía, estaba haciendo una excepción para sobrevivir a la noche tras un largo día en la universidad.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente antes de retomar su vigilancia sobre las cámaras de seguridad. Tal y como se esperaba, nada extraño ocurría en las afueras de la estación de servicio. Normalmente, él se ocupaba solamente de ayudar a los viajeros a llenar sus estanques con combustible por las tardes, pero en esta ocasión, su jefe le había pedido un favor, o más bien, le había ordenado que ocupase su lugar como vigilante por esa noche, porque, según este, nadie más estaba disponible para ocupar ese horario además de él.

Katsuki creía que eso era un montón de mierda. Una excusa para hacerle ver lo 'fabulosamente bien' que se le daba ese trabajo y que podía ser el reemplazo más adecuado para su jefe, que lo único que quería era descansar. Si hubiese sido otra persona, Katsuki habría aceptado su proposición de trabajo a tiempo completo sin dudar ni por un segundo su decisión, sin embargo, la realidad era muy diferente.

Él jamás aceptaría esa propuesta ya que en su mente tenía muy en claro las motivaciones de su vida, y por lo mismo, sabía que ese trabajo era una buena forma para "ganarse la vida y ganar experiencia" como decía su madre, pero sin llegar a ser algo permanente. Aun así, no había sido tajante en su no como respuesta, porque en Albor, la maldita ciudad de las 'oportunidades', no tenían muchos trabajos decentes disponibles para universitarios. No podía permitirse ser despedido en ese momento. Si lo hacía, seguro que su madre lo tiraba de casa hasta que fuera capaz de encontrar un trabajo nuevo. Ni siquiera la intervención de su padre la detendría de su propósito, podía asegurarlo.

Asi que allí estaba, después de una jornada repleta de exámenes, en su trabajo, apenas habiendo dormido cuatro horas, cuando normalmente se las arreglaba para dormir un mínimo de ocho. Y estaba irritado, frustrado y cansado. No lograba entender como no había caído dormido todavía sobre el mostrador, o al menos, no sabía cómo no estaba completamente distraído. Ya que sorprendentemente no lo estaba, aunque por lo ocurrido hacía apenas dos minutos, Katsuki podía intuir que comenzaba a tener alucinaciones de algún tipo por el agotamiento mental.

Porque ver a su amigo de la infancia correr por su vida, a las tres de la madrugada, por una carretera casi deshabitada era definitivamente una tontería…

—En serio…— Dijo, tomando el envase de bebida energizante para leer la etiqueta y frunció el ceño—. ¿Con qué mierda fabrican estas cosas?

Después, bebió otro trago.

.

 **2.**

Si siendo un niño de tan solo cinco años, le hubiesen dicho que terminaría siendo un mensajero clandestino, no lo habría creído ni por un segundo. Por ese entonces, tenía sus esperanzas fijas en un futuro justo y formidable, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. No obstante, allí estaba él, con diecinueve años cumplidos, llevando y trayendo mensajes y paquetes para la gente de los ocultos barrios bajos en Albor, y también en Carestía, donde él y su madre residían.

Actualmente, Izuku Midoriya no podía quejarse por la falta de sustentos más básicos para la vida. Nada, aparte de sus propios juicios sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Aquellos eran dilemas que se le presentaban casi a diario. Cada vez que recibía un paquete extraño y aceptaba transportarlo, o cada ocasión en que terminaba por entregarlos, Izuku dudada. Su cuerpo se llenaba de tensión y culpabilidad, una que se obligaba a hacer desaparecer inmediatamente por temor a alguna represalia. Después de todo, siempre encontraba una forma de justificarse al final del día: Su madre, su enfermedad y en todo aquello que necesitaba para mantenerse con vida.

Se obligaba a olvidar al niño esperanzado y lleno de inocencia que todavía vivía en su interior. Se forzaba a no escuchar su tierna voz gritándole por sus sueños frustrados y lo mal que era todo lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. _Es solo una pausa_ , se decía, solo un pequeño desvío para llegar a la meta final. Aun así, no podía negar la realidad innegable que crecía día con día. No importaba que se hubiese inmiscuido en esos negocios de mala muerte debido a su madre enferma y no solo por el dinero.

Una vez que entrabas en el juego, no había vuelta atrás.

Su actual jefe, Shigaraki, lo había llamado a medio día de un jueves para darle aviso sobre un envío especial. Cuando Izuku llegó hasta el maltrecho bar donde se reunían siempre y vio el tamaño de lo que tendría que transportar, supo que algo mucho más importante estaba pasando. Si la policía lo pillaba esta vez, estaría perdido. Y eso era por decir lo menos…

—Hola, pequeño Midoriya. Ven aquí—. Le indicó entonces Shigaraki, tras verlo paralizarse en la entrada. Izuku asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo y se acercó hasta el taburete junto a su jefe, tomando asiento a su lado—. ¿Puedes ver esto?

Izuku evitó mirarle el rostro. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para intentar mirarlo a la cara. Estaba seguro de que no podría evitar la mueca perturbada que haría cuando viera sus labios heridos, resecos y cicatrizados, y por supuesto, a esos perturbadores ojos que tenía. En cambio, miró el paquete frente a ellos.

—Sí—. Dijo, tan seguro como pudo—. ¿…Nuevos compradores?

—No—. Dijo Shiragaki, colocando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Izuku se estremeció. Intentaba darle una caricia—.Viejos compradores, de hecho.

Fue en ese momento, que supo que no saldría bien parado de esta nueva 'excursión'. Recordaba muy bien a cada uno de sus viejos compradores. Izuku tragó con fuerza mientras lo veía guardar el paquete en el interior de una gran mochila negra.

—Debes llevarle esto a Dabi en Albor y volver con algo que él te entregará a cambio… ¿Entiendes?

Izuku asintió.

—Bien.

Estaba listo para tomar el paquete y largarse de una vez, cuando Shiragaki lo tomó del cuello con precisión, evitando que se moviera y forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara. Izuku tragó. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar el terror que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, a no dejarse llevar por el impulso de alejarse de esa mano que hacia presión en los puntos precisos para inmovilizar. Estar tan tenso lo volvía la situación todavía peor. Al menos, no estaba temblando como en otras ocasiones.

Su jefe lo examinó cuidadosamente desde el cuello, donde su mano ejercía presión, pasó por las mejillas pecosas, su cabello y desde allí, de regreso hasta sus ojos. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa tensa con lentitud. Izuku retuvo el aire y comenzó a sudar frío entonces. Jamás había soportado verlo sonreír…

Era aterrador.

— ¿… _Está bien tu madre_?

Se obligó a soltar el aire antes de contestar.

—S-Si…

Shiragaki lo observó atentamente por unos cuantos segundos, evaluándolo y después lo soltó. Izuku no se sintió capaz de mover ni un músculo antes de que su jefe diera su última palabra en esa conversación.

—No te ves muy seguro de eso… —dijo, entrecerrado los ojos—.Enviaré a alguien para ver su estado, hoy—. Agregó, e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano—. Puedes irte.

Izuku se despidió apresuradamente, tomó las cosas, y salió a pasos largos y rápidos del oscuro bar.

Cuando estuvo fuera, apretó con fuerza las correas de la mochila que llevaba a cuestas y echó a correr a casa. Necesitaba ver a su madre cuanto antes, decirle que debía irse y asegurarle que regresaría otra vez. Tenía que llegar antes de que cualquier hombre de Shiragaki se instalase allí hasta que él regresase de Albor. Porque aquello no había sido preocupación por un subordinado, ni mucho menos por su madre. Había sido una clara amenaza: 'Si no regresas con lo que te he indicado, tu madre tampoco estará para ti aquí cuando tú regreses… Si es que te atreves a volver'.

.

 **3.**

A su alrededor no había más que imágenes deprimentes, llenas de angustia, pesar y resignación.

Todos allí habían tenido tiempos mejores, seguramente, al inicio de la reconstrucción. Sin embargo en la actualidad, los ojos de la gente que vivía allí, en Carestía, parecían apagados, opacos, faltos del brillo usual que podía ver en sus compañeros y compañeras de la universidad en Limina. Una suerte para ella haber conseguido una beca especial para estudiar en la capital e intentar salir de allí en pocos años más, junto a sus padres.

Ochako Uraraka, podía sentirse orgullosa al menos de esa parte de su vida. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, había algo más que destacar. Una persona, más bien. Alguien que todavía no perdía todo el brillo de la vida en sus ojos. Alguien que todavía no perdía toda esperanza por algo mejor, al igual que ella.

Izuku Midoriya era un chico fuerte y tenaz e indudablemente muy leal a su familia. Uraraka le conocía desde hacía solo tres años, pero aun así lo sentía igual de cercano que su propia familia. Era un gran amigo y uno muy especial, considerando que lo había conocido allí, entre tanta gente involucrada en asuntos de mala muerte. Después de todo, vivir en la ciudad de barrios bajos no era muy bueno para su reputación, pero al igual que a todo, había gente que podía entender el por qué vivía él allí todavía.

Lo mismo pasaba con ella.

Si bien Uraraka había llegado a Carestía debido a que sus padres quedaron en banca rota, lo que le mantenía allí era solo un aspecto monetario. A Izuku-kun, en cambio, la salud delicada de su madre era lo que le obligaba a permanecer en la ciudad, incluso, se había visto forzado a dejar la universidad en Limina, para trabajar en algo que le permitiera mantener el tratamiento que la señora Inko necesitaba.

Lo que a Uraraka le preocupaba era el tipo de trabajo que su amigo tenía. Al principio, no veía problema alguno con que su amigo fuera un mensajero. Ingenuamente, había creído que Izuku tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en la pequeña oficina de correos. No obstante, hacía unos pocos meses comenzó a dudar de ello y comprobó que su amigo trabajaba como mensajero clandestino, al verlo hacer fugazmente un intercambio de paquetería en un callejón oscuro.

Eso no era nada bueno, sin embargo, Izuku le había rogado que no le dijera nada a su madre. Entonces todo tuvo sentido. También entendió que daba lo mismo que hiciera o a quien le contara lo que sucedía, las bandas criminales tenían un control casi total de Carestía y solo se pondría en peligro ella y de paso a sus padres, al ir a alguien más con la información. Pues por más mal que sonara, hasta la policía en la ciudad había sido corrompida.

No le quedó más que prometerle a su amigo que no diría nada.

— ¡Uraraka-san! —. Escuchó entonces que le gritaban desde atrás.

Se giró un poco y pudo ver a Izuku corriendo en su dirección. Desvió un poco la mirada con incomodidad en un primer momento, y después levantó una mano y lo saludó. Si su amigo se movía tan rápido, quería decir que su jefe lo había llamado para hacer un trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, Izuku-kun. ¿Trabajo?

Vio cómo su amigo se movía un poco el rizado cabello verde y sonreía algo avergonzado.

—Si…y tú ¿Vas a clases?

—Sí. Ahora voy a la estación de tren…—.Se detuvo un poco al ver como se retorcía casi imperceptiblemente. Su amigo estaba nervioso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, es solo…no me gustan los trabajos eh…inesperados—. Izuku desvió un poco sus verdes ojos de los de ella y retomó la marcha despacio—. Bien, será mejor que me apresure. Nos vemos más tarde, Uraraka.

—Oh. Si…

Entonces, le vio volver a correr.

Algo en su interior, una pequeña sensación de molestia en el pecho le impidió moverse de su sitio, asi que miró la silueta de su amigo hasta que se perdió en una esquina. Inquieta, sacó su teléfono de la mochila que llevaba y marcó el número de su madre. A los tres tonos, ella contestó.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ochako?

—Mamá… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

.

 **4.**

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que corrió tan rápido. Su pecho ardía cuando dejó de avanzar, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta del pequeño departamento en que su madre y él vivían. Tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca y se apresuró a entrar.

Las claras paredes color crema lo recibieron con la misma frialdad de siempre, igual de solitarias desde que su madre enfermó. Caminó por la pequeña salita hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza que daba a la habitación, la movió y por fin pudo ver a su madre. Estaba mucho más delgada que antes, cuando apenas se habían mudado allí. Dormía todavía. Luego, decidió desviar su atención al suero que caía por la vía intravenosa conectada a su brazo, adentrándose en su torrente sanguíneo como cada día. El líquido tenía un color verde pálido, que para él era casi antinatural. La medicación tenía esa coloración, habían dicho los médicos. Y hacían que su dolor se fuera, pero a cambio le daba muchas horas de sueño.

Se acercó hasta ella y acarició su rostro casi frío, ahora pálido y con ojeras pronunciadas. No se alarmó, ya que aquel era su estado habitual, pero se sentó a su lado en la cama de todas formas y levantó un tanto la manta para cubrirla mejor.

Como si eso pudiera remediar algo…

—Mamá…Mamá…-le llamó con voz suave, tomando una de sus manos y presionando allí levemente.

— ¿I…Izuku?

—Sí, mamá, soy yo… Ya volví.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le miró con cariño, tal y como siempre hacía.

—Bienvenido… ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Tengo otro trabajo. Saldré por un día o dos.

Inko cerró sus ojos en un largo parpadeo, como si en vez de eso, los hubiese cerrado para dormir otra vez. Pero volvió a abrirlos para mirarlo.

—Está bien… ¿Cuídate, si?

Izuku sonrió.

—Como siempre lo hago, mamá. Volveré en una sola pieza, ya verás.

Un amago de risa salió de la boca de Inko antes de levantar su brazo con lentitud para apoyarla en el rostro de su hijo.

—Todavía… recuerdo como llegabas todo rasguñado, y herido, cuando eras pequeño…— Izuku le ayudó a sostener su mano en su lugar.-Has crecido tanto…

—Lo sé. Soy más alto que tú ahora… Estaré bien—. Agregó, cuando su madre no dijo nada más. Después, bajó la mano de su madre pero esta le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—Ayúdame a sentarme, Izuku.

—Mamá, eso no…

—Ayúdame.

Obedeciendo, aun en contra de su voluntad, Izuku le ayudó a erguirse en la cama y posar la espalda contra los almohadones reacomodados. Ella sonrió cuando estuvo cómoda.

—Me siento mejor ahora.

—Mamá…

—Sh…—. Ella le hizo callar—. Estoy bien.

—Puedo verlo —. Asintió Izuku, resignado ante la tozudez de su madre pero con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Tengo que irme—. Ella asintió— ¿Podrás volver a recostarte más tarde? Puedo hablarle a la madre de Uraraka para que venga luego, o podrías esperar a la enfermera…

Inko le apretó un poco las manos que movía con nerviosismo sin darse cuenta. Eso lo tranquilizó.

—Podré hacerlo por mí misma, Izuku.

Él suspiró.

—Está bien—. Desvió la mirada antes de advertirle de otra cosa—. Mamá…

— ¿Si?

—Es…es posible que la enfermera venga acompañada. Ya sabes, inspecciones de rutina...

Ah, las excusas que había inventado para ocultarle la verdad a su madre siempre le dolían. Pero no quería que se incomodara por la visita repentina de un extraño, no más de la cuenta. Los hombres de Shigaraki no eran sutiles para el trato social. Ni en ningún aspecto, a decir verdad. No le agradaba la idea de dejarla en manos de ese tipo de gente, pero no tenía más opción.

Sus vidas estaban en juego si no aceptaba esas condiciones.

Su madre recibió estas palabras con calma resignada, como últimamente hacía. Al principio, el temblor nervioso siempre se hacía presente ante la mención de la visita de algún extraño. Ahora simplemente ya no estaba. Sintiéndose extrañamente nostálgico, Izuku se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse. Cuando se separó, Inko volvió a hablar.

—Izuku, ¿Podrías dejar las cortinas más abiertas hoy? Me gustaría ver por la ventana…

Él se alejó de la cama y así lo hizo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Necesitas otra cosa? —. Le dijo Izuku, acercándose a Inko por última vez antes de partir. Ella levantó las manos y se las tomó una vez más. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy de maravilla.

Ambos sonrieron esta vez.

—Nos vemos luego, mamá—. Se despidió Izuku, dando un paso hacia atrás para salir de la habitación.

—Nos vemos, Izuku.

.

 **5.**

Un fuerte estruendo lo despertó.

Con sus cinco sentidos en estado de alerta, Katsuki se levantó rápidamente de la silla tras el mostrador y miró hacia la parte de atrás de este mismo, donde estaba el baño. Entonces lo vio. Pestañeó varias veces con asombro mientras veía a un muy crecido Izuku Midoriya, tan aterrorizado como sorprendido de verle, y arrodillado frente a la puerta del baño. Tenía un dedo sobre sus labios para pedirle que no dijera nada a la vez que movía la manija y se adentraba en el pequeño cuarto. Un pestañeo más de Katsuki y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con su cabeza?_

— ¿Q-qué mierda…!

— ¡Ho-ola! ¡Señor vendedor~!

Katsuki se giró al instante, enfrentando a la persona que había entrado a la estación de servicio con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era una chica rubia que caminaba de forma extraña, sonreía perturbadoramente y llevaba un maldito cuchillo en su mano derecha. Katsuki inspiró con fuerza. No quería mostrarse perturbado ante tal imagen de película de terror barata. Así que, intentando calmarse del espanto de ser despertado con tanto escándalo como distracción, Katsuki entrecerró los ojos y se movió tranquilamente hasta el otro lado del mostrador, donde guardaban el arma.

Justamente a él tenían que tocarle los atracos, cuando era tan extraño que incluso sucedieran en la actualidad… ¡Maldita sea su suerte!

— ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo al fin.

—Pues verás…—. Inició ella, mirándolo de pies a cabeza -si se podía sobre el mostrador- y dándole una leve mueca de disgusto al terminar su examen—. Estoy buscando algo. ¡No! ¡A alguien~! —Ella rió.

Su risa le erizó los cabellos a Katsuki de forma desagradable.

—Bueno, como puedes ver…—dijo él, indicando el resto de la tienda con un movimiento de cabeza—. Esto es un desierto absoluto por las noches...Ni siquiera ha pasado un automóvil al autoservicio—. Agregó después con naturalidad, indicando con un gesto de cabeza hacia el exterior esta vez.

Ella frunció un poco los labios ante su respuesta y desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del baño, pasando el cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Fue entonces que Katsuki notó que el cuchillo estaba cubierto de sangre. Alarmado, movió su mirada instantáneamente hacia el baño, sus pensamiento sobre el individuo en su interior ¿La sangre sería suya?

La chica notó su movimiento ocular y sonrió otra vez. Katsuki se maldijo mentalmente por tal descuido, antes de moverse junto con ella a paso firme, quien rápidamente se encaminaba hacia la entrada de baño. Había tomado unas cuantas pastillas de sus bolsillos en la carrera y planeaba llevárselos a la boca. Pero, llegando hasta su lado, Katsuki detuvo su movimiento. Colocó la punta del arma sobre la sien izquierda de la chica y esta gruñó, evidentemente molesta.

Aun así, no parecía ni un poco asustada.

— ¿Me apuntas con un arma por querer usar el baño, _Vendedor_? —le preguntó ella, arrastrando las palabras con disgusto y tensando el agarre sobre el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

—Es un baño en mantenimiento—. Katsuki no vaciló. Aunque su lógica pareciera factible, perdía toda su validez al ser dicho por una persona con un cuchillo ensangrentado y preparada para atacar—. Además, no es para uso público.

— ¿…Ni siquiera para dejar que tome mis medicamentos~?—. Protestó con ironía—¡Estas poniéndome de malas, sabes?—Terminó por presionar, pero al siguiente segundo, ella reía otra vez.

Katsuki presionó aún más el arma contra ella antes de contestar.

—No. Y no me interesa.

Ella dejó de reír en ese instante.

Algo allí estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. Dejando de lado que portaba un cuchillo ensangrentado, probablemente con la sangre de Izuku, estaba más que claro que su estado mental no era estable. De todas formas, no pensaba arriesgarse dejándola hacer ninguna maldita cosa. Recodaba haber visto esas putas pastillas en algún lugar con anterioridad y no le daban ni la más mínima buena espina.

Maldición

Todo eso no debería estar pasando en primer lugar.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

La chica cerró sus ojos por un momento y suspiró con fuerza, antes de abrirlos nuevamente y dar un paso atrás. Guardó sus pastillas al interior de su chaqueta con un movimiento brusco y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

—¡De acuerdo, señor vendedor! —Pronunció de espaldas a la puerta con una voz que pretendía imitar alguna especie de juego retorcido. Katsuki no bajo el arma en ningún momento—. Me iré por ahora~. Volveré por ustedes cuando valgan la pena~ ¡Será pronto! ¡Y entonces _si_ serás un chico malo, ya verás!

Katsuki evitó tirar de gatillo mientras ella salía de allí, solo porque sabía que no quería convertirse en un criminal.

Después, el silencio de la noche lo envolvió.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?_

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera otra vez. El leve ruido de las bisagras moviéndose crispó tanto a Katsuki que apuntó hacia ella con el arma. El rostro espantado de Izuku Midoriya y su propia sorpresa lo sacó de su estado de alerta.

— ¡Maldición, _Deku_! —gritó con naturalidad, mientras bajaba el arma y se acercaba de una vez por todas al baño.

Parecía que haber estado tantos años separados no significaba nada para Katsuki frente a una situación como esa.

— ¡K-Kacchan!

 _Y para Deku tampoco_.

— ¡Avisa que sigues ahí! ¿Acaso quieres terminar con una puta bala en la cabeza?

Izuku negó nerviosamente con la cabeza. Al parecer, era incapaz de darle una respuesta como una persona normal. Sintiéndose aún más agotado que antes, Katsuki se olvidó por un momento que estaba a cargo de la estación de servicio y se acuclilló en la entrada del baño, quedando frente a frente con Izuku.

Lo examinó por un breve instante, para asegurarse de que era real.

—Como sea… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó, mirándole los brazos fijamente. Tenía varias cortadas dispersas aquí y allá, pero ya estaban limpias. O tan limpia como podía estar una herida sin utilizar un producto antiséptico sobre ellas. Debió haberlas limpiado con rapidez durante todo el movimiento anterior con esa extraña chica—. ¿Era tu ex-novia loca o una mierda de esas?

—No…—Dijo, ya más calmado. Los ojos verdes se desviaron hacia una pequeña mancha amarillenta en el piso a la vez que respondía—. Es otra cosa —.Katsuki quería preguntar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Izuku: —Y t-tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú que crees? Es mi maldito trabajo…

Izuku abrió los ojos tanto como podía y luego se sonrojó un poco. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que era la pregunta. Después, rio un poco frente a él sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, creo que todavía estoy un poco conmocionado…—. En eso, Katsuki tenía que darle la razón. Izuku continuó: — Yo…estaba entregando algo en la ciudad y… vi... _lo que vi_ …—terminó, su voz ahogada. Solo un segundo después, los ojos de su amigo de la infancia se abrieron lo más que podían y se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. El pánico lo alcanzó con fiereza. Estaba mirándolo entonces, pero sin verlo realmente, y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para sostener su cabello con desesperación—. OH dios… ¡Oh Dios! ¡T-Todas esas personas!

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —. Le cuestionó Katsuki, levantándose nuevamente y deteniendo a Izuku con fuerza del antebrazo, quien parecía querer correr hacia la entrada de la tienda. -¡Oye!

Con una mueca de dolor mal disimulada y pánico en sus ojos, Izuku respondió.

— ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ven conmigo ahora, Kacchan!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Katsuki al notar su desesperación. Ahora quien era tirado del brazo era él. Aun así se resistió

— ¿Y ahora que mierda dices? ¡No puedo dejar este lugar asi como si nada! ¡La tien-! —en eso, el ruido de una multitud enardecida llegó hasta sus oídos deteniendo sus palabras. Ambos se tensaron visiblemente. — ¿Qué diablos es _eso_?

— Oh n-no, ya vienen. ¡Ya vienen! ¡Tenemos que irnos, ya!

Esta vez, Katsuki se dejó guiar hasta la salida por Izuku quien aún no soltaba su brazo derecho. Con la otra mano, aseguró bien el arma que todavía portaba en la mano izquierda en la pretina de sus pantalones, antes de fijar sus ojos en la lejanía.

Allá, a lo largo de la carretera en dirección a Albor, Katsuki divisó a decenas de personas en la oscuridad, pero no caminaban, no. Corrían desordenados. Abalanzándose en _su_ dirección. Su corazón latió frenético, fuerte en su pecho, como un eco retumbante en su cabeza. Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sus extremidades temblaban. ¡Aquello no era normal, era inhumano! Corrían con tanta rapidez hacia ellos, que sus pies le impulsaron a moverse mucho más rápido.

Tenían que correr ellos también ¡Ahora ya!

Asi que, tomó la mano de Izuku con más fuerza que antes para darles más impulso que hace solo un minuto atrás. Su instinto que normalmente le gritaba _¡lucha, maldita sea!_ Ahora solo le decía: _¡Huye, maldición! Tenía_ que escapar de ese correr errante y retorcido, de los ojos enloquecidos, muecas retorcidas, gargantas aullantes y voces desgarradoras.

 _¡Escapa del color de la maldita sangre en su ropa!_ Se ordenó.

 _¡Solo corre!_

 _¡Ya!_

 _._

 _._

Continuará… 


End file.
